psscfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiran Singh
Background The daughter of two prominent archeologists named Vijay and Rani, Kiran Singh is a teenager from Delhi, India. She is a metahuman, born with the metagene that was activated when she saw her little brother was getting bullied by some kids in her area after months of wondering why he was acting so different. So overwhelmed with the need to protect him it activated her metagene and she shot a blast of light at the other kids. Luckily, all it did was disorient them and everyone was okay. While visiting London, England with her parents in order to attend an archeological conference when she is 14, Kiran meets and befriends Cassie Sandsmark who is 11 at the time, who like Kiran, is the child of a noted archeologist. While their parents attend a lecture, Kiran and Cassie explore a nearby museum exhibit, just before it is attacked by a supervillain named Lady Zand. Kiran creates a golden costume for herself and tells Cassie to call her "Solstice.” She had meant to create an alter-ego for herself for a while after being inspired by the young sidekicks and heroes she saw on the news, but never had a real situation to do it in until then. Young Cassie, motivated by Kiran’s bravery, reveals herself to have super abilities herself and helps her to defeat Lady Zand. Bonded by their adventure, they exchange emails and numbers and stay in touch. Not long after returning home, she began to go out and help people as her new alter-ego--gaining a very positive reputation around her area. Kiran joined the Teen Titans about 6 months ago after much convincing of her parents, who she talks to regularly. (Thank goodness for online schooling.) She currently resides in Titans Tower in Jump City, California. Personality Kiran is an intelligent and bright young woman. She has a palpable love for life and exploring the world, learning as much as she can about other cultures. She tends to be a mediator when people she loves get into arguments and does her best to make sure everyone is feeling loved. Her optimism for the world and other people can get on people’s nerves at points and some may call her naive, but she refuses to believe that people cannot grow and change for the better. Abilites The extent of Solstice's abilities are currently unknown, but she has displayed the ability to generate bright, golden blasts of light from her hands, as well as generate concussive blasts of light energy. Kiran also possesses a tattoo on her right wrist, which glows whenever she uses her abilities. Her costume itself appears to be made of solid light, and Kiran is able to generate the costume around her body at will, as well as cause it to dissipate when she needs to return to her civilian identity. She also has the ability to fly and limited hand to hand combat. She is fluent in Hindi, Punjabi, and English. Important Moments Pre-Series In 2018, she met Cassie Sandsmark in London and became aware of her powers, as well as telling Cassie about her own. This was her first debut as Solstice. Year One Important Relationships Cassie Sandsmark The two are good friends. Reputation Overall, very positive. Category:DC Characters Category:Superheroes